


[Podfic] Self-Abuse

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of osprey_archer's "Self-Abuse"</p>
<p>
  <i>“You want me to give you a handjob,” said Steve, because he was having trouble processing this. “You can’t take care of it yourself?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No.” Bucky sounded annoyed. “Self-abuse makes you go blind and grow hair on your palms.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Of course one of the few things Bucky remembered from the thirties were anti-masturbation pamphlets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Self-Abuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self-Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427647) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[Self-Abuse mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIY3pidUZHVjlybnc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the rest of the series, which I hope to record soon!
> 
> When I asked for permission to record this series, osprey_archer mentioned that someone else had already asked about making a podfic for it. I haven't seen any, so I decided to go ahead and start. I'm not sure about the etiquette in this situation, so if I'm royally screwing up, please let me know.


End file.
